Communicationem
by Yemam2422
Summary: An imagining of what Beth and Rio's text chain looks like ever since Annie gets his phone number from Eddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Beth:** Why is a man bleeding to death in my daughter's bedroom?!

_So his name is Rio. It suits him. More appropriate than "gangfriend." And now that she knows his name and number, she can give him a piece of her mind about her surprise bloody guest. _

**Rio**: your house 9pm

_Beth proved herself resourceful time and time again, so Rio isn't surprised she figured out how to reach him. She left her pearls in his warehouse as her calling card for another job, but he can tell from the multiple exclamation points that this requires one-on-one explaining, with some money to grease the wheels. _

_He saves her number in his phone under 'Elizabeth.' He heard her friends call her 'Beth' but she wasn't a friend. _

* * *

**Beth**: Can you meet at Superstore tomorrow? 11:00 am? We have a business proposition.

_The mortgage, bills, Dean's cancer treatments. Just when Beth thinks she's getting ahead something new kicks her back. But she has an idea that's win-win all-around. _

**Rio**: Are you going to wear that purple dress again?

_The way Beth looked in that dress at Kenny's birthday party had been so… unexpected. And sexy. It was like seeing her as a different person. Who was the real Elizabeth? He has a sudden ravenous appetite to learn about her._

**Beth**: What I'm wearing is none of your business

**Rio**: want to know what I'm wearing?

**Beth**: No

**Rio**: black boxer briefs

_His message becomes an image in Beth's mind, heats every corner of her body. She imagines him in just those briefs, running a hand over his firm stomach. Her phone pings again, breaking her out of her reverie. _

**Rio**: you pictured me as a tighty whities guy?

**Beth**: I didn't picture anything.

**Rio**: let me guess, silk pajamas

_Beth looks down at her floral print silk PJ set. How does he know and how dare he judge her choice of practical, comfortable sleepwear. _

* * *

**Beth**: We have a problem. FBI came to my house. We can't do this job.

**Rio**: not how this works.

**Beth**: We need to talk. Be at me house at noon.

**Rio**: make sure your lady friends are there. not having this talk more than once.

_There are pros and cons to every business relationship. For now, his arrangement with the ladies is working in his favor but his patience is starting to wear thin. _

* * *

**Rio**: Palmer Park, 3pm

_Rio has perfect timing because not only does he need to pick up the clean money, Beth has to tell him about Agent Turner's visit to her house. And the suspicion she detected from his side of the conversation. She doesn't bother responding. What Rio says goes when it comes to scheduling_.

* * *

**Rio**: did you make me sound good to Mr. FBI?

_He'd flustered Beth with his suggestion to tell Agent Turner that they were sleeping together. The thought turned him on too, especially now, in his bedroom, alone and dark with just his thoughts. He opens his nightstand drawer and pulls out Beth's pearls. He keeps them there hidden, his secret. _

**Beth**: I figured it out.

_She did what she had to get Agent Turner off her back, but there is no way she's repeating the story. And is Rio being…flirty? Luckily, he can't see her blush through the phone._

**Rio**: what did you tell him? we need to be on the same page

**Beth**: I was lonely and angry because Dean cheated on me. We met at Lucky's. I invited you back to my house. We had sex on the kitchen table. A one-night stand.

_Rio stares at his screen, his brain haywire. Who knew hot, dirty table sex was Beth's wavelength. This might be a new dividing line in their relationship. He can never un-know this glimpse into Beth's fantasies. His fingers curl around the screen, nearly crushing it as he debates the line he wants to cross._

**Rio**: how many times did you come?

**Beth**: Don't be vulgar

**Rio**: details matter

**Beth**: Blueberry pancakes

**Rio**: excuse me?

**Beth**: The breakfast dishes on the table had blueberry pancakes.

_Rio's skin sizzles as he brings to life the picture of their bodies crushing sticky, syrupy pancakes. Using their tongues on each other to clean up the sweet mess. _

**Rio**: what were you wearing?

_Beth is confused by his line of questions. Is this really about business or is there an undercurrent? If this is the game Rio wants to play, Beth isn't going to back down. _

**Beth**: Black lingerie

_Rio drags a hand over his face, lets out a deep breath in an attempt to calm his stiffening erection, and considers sitting in an ice bath for the rest of the night. Things are blurring dangerously now. Practical texting to flirty texting to dirty texting. Beth is a distributor, that's it. _

**Rio**: did he believe you?

**Beth**: Yes, I think so

**Rio**: good

**Rio**: forget about your husband. you can do better

**Beth**: Thank you

_Beth is surprised by the endearment, but accepts it. He might be right. _

* * *

**Rio**: 9:00 pm, Rouge Park, by the swing sets

_Beth had come to expect Rio's affinity for parks. Neutral ground, innocent enough if someone happens to see them. And she doesn't mind the lateness this time. It gives her more time to figure out her plan for asking Rio for more money. _

* * *

**Rio:** You sure you can handle a load that big?

_Rio isn't in the habit of checking-in on his distributors, especially after just seeing them, but he can't help himself with Beth, especially with some innuendo mixed in._

**Beth**: Absolutely.

_'Because you delivered.' Rio's words still echo in Beth's mind, fill her with pride. _

**Rio**: you need to be able to finish what you started

**Beth**: I always finish

_Rio smiles. She's dishing it back. He likes it. _

**Rio**: good. this line of work can be long and hard.

**Beth**: I can handle it

_Rio doesn't want to stop the conversation, greedy for more words, but he doesn't respond. He'd become addicted to his phone. It was always an important part of his job, but now he's in a constant state of suspense, wondering when the next text from Beth will light up his screen. It has to stop. _

* * *

**Beth**: I have your money

**Rio**: all real this time?

_That response seems better than "do you taste as good as you smell?" Only his gun separated them the other night. He forced her still with his hand around her neck, her citrusy scent imprinted on him, her shudders vibrated through him, he saw the moment her pupils dilated in fear. He teetered between scaring her and kissing her. The line between passion and fear was so fine._

**Beth**: YES

**Rio**: railroad tracks, by the ticket station, 10 pm

_His meeting times are getting later and later. Maybe there's a correlation between the increasing danger of their work and decreasing daylight. Danger seems to be around every corner these days. _

* * *

**Beth**: Where is my money?!

**Rio**: 8:00 am, Boleros.

_Upgrading from back alleys to actual restaurants? Beth ignores the sensation of meeting Rio for a date. He better have a good explanation for her missing money. _

* * *

**Beth**: Can you meet me at Boleros in an hour?

**Rio**: about?

_Beth knows she won't be able to pitch Rio on cosmetic drugs over text. She keeps her cards to herself until they can meet. _

**Beth**: Need to see you in person.

_For a sliver of a second Rio thinks she actually needs him. Then blinks away the foolishness. _

**Rio**: 2:00 pm, make it quick.

* * *

**Rio**: got a job for you, 9pm. same warehouse as last time.

_Ever since meeting Rio, Beth felt they were riding a rollercoaster. Highs and lows, not knowing if they are coming or going, chasing a rush. So even though Beth is shocked to see Rio's text considering the shutdown, she replies immediately_.

**Beth**: Ok

_Rio swears he can feel her smile through the phone with her one word reply. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Beth:** It's done

_Beth's first text to Rio in weeks is a lie. They handled Boomer differently than Rio wanted, but he won't be testifying and that's all that matters. Beth ignores the desperation that tinges the light switch story she plans to tell him. _

**Rio:** need the piece back

_Rio knows Beth didn't kill Boomer. But that night in her dining room she made a choice. She chose this life. This is her rite of passage if she stops fighting it. _

**Beth:** YMCA pool, tomorrow 4:00 pm

_Beth imagines Rio swimming with his son. Criminal, money launderer, gang leader. Those associations make sense. Father? That is still settling in her mind. But if Rio wants to see her it will be her terms, her turf. No more jumping into her car in the school pick up line. No more shadows and darkness._

**Rio:** 224 gratiot, 7 pm

**Beth**: The pet store?

_Beth mentally places a strip mall with a pet store and TJ Maxx. Neither of those seem like Rio's scene. Then again, he's full of surprises. Like his offer to teach her. The way he looked at her as he said it. As if he could see through her, deep into her. _

**Rio**: shooting range, your first lesson

_In theory, this whole scenario is cut and dry. Beth steals his money. She dies. She gets him arrested. She dies. She doesn't kill Boomer. She dies. But instead, here they are – teacher and student. _

**Rio:** playground bench by the monkey bars, 3pm

_Lesson number two: be a boss bitch. _

**Beth:** It's done. For real.

_Rio is putting away his tennis gear when Beth's text pings. Pride courses through him, a shade of arousal too._

**Beth**: What is the key for?

_Beth traces Rio's handwriting with her finger. It suits him – strong and sharp. As are his words - 'For the Boss Bitch'._

**Rio**: EZ storage on mack ave, unit 557

**Beth**: What's there?

**Rio**: you earned it

**Beth**: I'm not interested

_Beth is done, dumping Boomer's body her final gruesome act. Rio's mountain of fake cash won't change her mind. She forgave Dean, things are getting back to normal even if money is tight. A Craigslist alert pops up for her patio furniture, a sad reminder. _

**Rio**: meet me at blue lotus, tomorrow 10 am

_Rio smiles. Beth isn't used to her power yet. He'll help her see who she's meant to be. _

**Beth**: I'll clean the money

_Beth is backed into a corner. Again. Because of Dean. Again. She's angry, disappointed. That little prickle of a thrill is back too. _

**Rio**: welcome back

**Beth**: This isn't a celebration. I need to take care of my family.

**Rio**: look for the key in your mailbox

**Beth**:

_The blinking cursor in Beth's text matches her heartbeat, pounding with anticipation as she sits in the car next to Dean. She tried with him. She really did. But Dean will only ever see her as a housewife. Dismissing her as quickly as her ideas for the dealership. She needs more than that. Wants more than that. She needs Rio. Wants him. Wants the way he makes her feel powerful, respected. She never sends a message. She doesn't need to. He's always where he needs to be exactly when he needs to_.

**Beth**: Can you meet at Blue Lotus tonight?

**Rio**: business or pleasure?

_Beth's living in some alternate universe. She must be. A strange place where she has hot bathroom sex with a criminal. But that was a one-time thing, and Beth is moving on. Mostly. The way his fingers felt on her skin, inside her. The way he made her see a million pieces of light. The way he bit her neck right before he came. Those memories make her want it to happen again. And again. So what that it was never like that with Dean. Her life is on the line and it's time to focus. _

**Beth**: This is serious. We'll all be there

**Rio**: 6 pm

**Beth**: We have the money. Can you handle it now?

**Rio**: blue lotus, 8 pm. bring the cash

_That night in the bathroom was supposed to get Beth out of his system, scratch an itch. Instead he fantasizes about having more than 15 minutes with her. Why that is and why he's taking care of her dirty work, keeping her safe, lies somewhere deep and hazy. _

**Rio**: how was business today Mrs. Boland?

**Beth**: Fine

**Rio**: how'd the commercial go?

**Beth**: Fine

**Rio**: how'd I look naked?

**Beth**: Fine

_Beth absolutely refuses to give Rio the reaction he's fishing for._

**Rio**: this isn't over

**Beth**: I'm ready to talk terms when you are

**Rio**: you don't want to play this game with me

**Beth**: I never said it was a game

**Rio**: you think you can mess with my money?

**Beth**: My name, my cars, my dealership

**Rio**: i just saved your ass. this is how you thank me?

_Rio is barely thinking, anger fueling his fingers as they fly over the keyboard. Had he created a monster? No. He created an equal. Beth and him are the same now. _

**Beth**: The trash removal? Spare me.

**Rio**: am I wrong?

**Beth**: You were fairly compensated. And you have a keepsake.

**Rio**: that's what this is about?

_Beth hesitates. This is about trust. And respect. She spent the past decade in the dark and refuses to feel powerless ever again. But she can't say that. Not when giving an inch means he takes a mile. _

**Beth**: I do the work, I get a cut. That's what a partner is. Isn't that what you called us?

**Rio**: the bar, one hour

**Beth**: No. My office. 9:00 pm

**Rio**: evening, partner. lobby. now

_Beth considers ignoring the text, Rio's seething sarcasm oozing out of her phone. He's popping up everywhere like a damn wack-a-mole and it's exhausting. As if she can't handle everything. Please. It's all under control. Most of the time. _

**Incoming Call**: **Elizabeth Boland**

_Rio does a double take. Why is Beth calling from her home number? This can't be good and he's frustrated. 50/50 means not cleaning up messes behind her. It means the shiny, crisp money but also the dark underbelly. When will it sink in with her? But she's crying when he answers, asking for help. He's in his car before they hang up. _

**Beth**: Thank you

_The words feel inadequate but so do anything else. Rio getting Jane's dubby back was so unexpected…but also exactly him. _

**Rio**: family is everything. i know that

_Lines between them are blurring more than he can explain. Who cares, he asked her. He'll let his actions speak for themselves. _

**Beth**: Can you come over in the morning? You're not going to believe what happened.

**Rio**: bright and early

_Their foundation is strengthening. They are learning each other – how they communicate, their habits, what roles they play in this unusual partnership. And with that comes respect, comfort, patience, laughter. _

**Rio**: didn't mean to get your PANTIES in a bunch earlier

_Every now and then they text each other for no real reason. Not to schedule a delivery or confirm a drop off. Excuses to get in touch, clues that they are on each other's mind. _

**Beth**: You're hilarious

**Rio**: at least you have nice PANTIES

_Rio knows Beth wears nice panties, lacy colorful ones. He also knows what she sounds like when she comes. But he tucks those facts away, pulling them out only on a lonely night or to tease her. _

**Beth**_: _Will you stop?

_It's a simple word. But for Beth 'panties' equals him ripping hers off, leaving that bathroom without any on. It's best to remove that word from their vocabulary. _

**Rio**: watched that movie you told me about

_Rio would have never guessed, but Beth is a movie buff. He wonders about the shadowy sadness that crossed her eyes when she mentioned going all the time with Ruby and Annie growing up. _

**Beth**: Casablanca? What did you think?

_Movies were Beth's escape as a child, even through high school. She rarely goes now, but the infinite possibilities they offered stayed with her always._

**Rio**: not really my style

**Beth**_: _A classic! The best movie kiss. The kind that stops time. You know?

_Rio's mind trips back to that bathroom. They'd been so urgent and ready that kissing wasn't necessary or important. But, yes, he can imagine a time-stopping kiss with her. _

**Rio**: like i said, not my style

**Beth:** I always wanted to find someone like Rhett Butler. Look into his eyes and see that he knows me, loves my quirks.

**Rio**: you deserve that

**Rio**: and never change your quirks, Elizabeth

**Beth**: Blue Lotus tomorrow? 10:00 am?

**Rio**: sure. everything ok?

**Beth**: Yes

_No. Dean took her kids. Because of her. Stan was in jail. Because of her. Absolutely nothing was okay_.

**Beth**: I have good news. Come have a drink with me.

_Beth hoped somewhere between meeting Dean in the park and getting to the bar that she'd come up with some miraculous way to keep her kids, keep working with Rio, keep being happy. To have it all. But it's impossible. So she'll pay Rio his cut and end it. The heaviness squeezing her heart will go away. Another drink will help. _

**Rio**: what are we celebrating?

_Rio knows the pain of relationships crumbling, children in the crosshairs. If he could make it go away for her he would. Dean better have come to his senses._

**Beth**: You'll like it. I'm at the bar now.

"**Hi, you've reached Beth Boland. Leave a message and I'll call you right back."**

_Beth's number keeps going straight to voicemail. Rio should let this go, let her go. "It's over." "I'm done." Her words still tighten his muscles. So do the moments before them. Her cute giggle, her mismatched socks, her first soft kiss. He reflexively rubs his thumb over his lips. Foolishly, briefly, he imagined opening his world to her. He knows better than to mix business with pleasure. He also knows where to find Beth at 3:00 pm on a Wednesday. Hopefully he gets to her before the Feds do._

**Beth**: ENOUGH

_Beth closes her eyes. She can still taste him, smell him, feel his hands on her skin. She dips into those memories sparingly, rationing them. Her kiss, that afternoon, was supposed to be her goodbye. But there is no way another body part is going down her disposal. So, she'll deal with this – him – one last time. _

**Rio**: park 3 pm

_Beth says she's done. He doesn't believe her. And he won't make it easy. _

**Rio**:

_Rio stares at his phone, heels kicked up on his bed, their 20 questions stand off still vibrating in the air. He wants to text Beth. Tease her about the drop cloth. His neighbor filled him in about the "babe in the sheet." He wants to tell her to keep a two block trailing buffer. He noticed her van immediately, humored her effort out of curiosity. He wants to invite her over. Finish what they started with that almost kiss. Rio closes out of the message. Most of all, he wants to stop wanting her. _

**Beth**: I need to talk to you. Urgent.

**Beth**: Call me back. It doesn't matter what time.

**Beth**: The situation with the jacket is not good.

**Beth**: Where are you?

**Beth**: This is not a joke.

**Beth**: I just called you but your voicemail is full. Call me back. Please.

**Beth**: 911

_Beth is in a panic. Walls are closing in on her. Rio is nowhere to be found. For someone who constantly pops up, checks in and makes his presence known, his disappearing act is inconvenient, frustrating, confusing. And hurtful. _

**Beth:** "It's about time"

_The only thing more surprising than Dean slathering spaghetti on his shirt was seeing Rio's incoming call. Beth forgoes a greeting, irritation thick in her voice._

**Rio:** "Out front"

_Rio hangs up before Beth can respond. Hurting people comes with the territory in his line of work, and he attacks fast and hard. Instead of broken bones or bruised skin, he'll strike Beth with painfully precise words. Make her feel like she doesn't matter. It's self-preservation. For his business. For himself. _


End file.
